I Catch a Cold
by GriisleChan
Summary: Kiku habia pescado un refriado, para su suerte, Arthur va a su casa y cuida de el ¿se mejorara? Asakiku. One-shot


****Hola :3 vengo con un aporte para una de las parejas mas lindas que hay w jejeje

este one-shot esta basado en un video del mismo titulo, aunque en realidad solo me guié en algunas partes, me lo tope accidentalmente y después de verlo como 5 veces (xD) decidi que tenia que escribirlo :3 ademas de que es la primera vez que escribo algo así xD

no salio asi como que perfecto, esta hecho bajo los efectos de la madrugada xD (son ya las 3 de la mañana o.o)

en fin, espero les agrade por lo menos xD

Disclaimer: No, hetalia no es mio :/ es de Himaruya-sama, si lo fuera, hubiera mucho mas asakiku en la serie TwT xD

¡Disfruten :D!

* * *

><p><strong>I Catch a Cold<strong>

Era un maravilloso día y el clima estaba perfecto para ir a dar un paseo, en eso habían quedado Arthur y Kiku, pero…

-Justo hoy…-dio un pequeño suspiro el peli negro mientras sostenía un termómetro que marcaba justamente "38.6°" genial, estaba resfriado. Volvió a recostarse, la verdad es que no se sentía nada bien para salir, y justo estuvo esperando la llegada de ese día con ansias -No es jus- un pequeño y gracioso estornudo interrumpió con su queja de injusticia. Debido al estornudo, Pochi se acerco a su dueño incrédulo, Kiku acaricio su cabecita para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Arthur llevaba una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, no, no se había ganado la lotería ni tampoco había humillado al frog o al malagradecido de América, ese día iba a ver a Kiku, su Kiku. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que era suyo, aunque… realmente lo era y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Salió de su casa vestido casualmente, listo para salir con el japonés.

Llego a la casa del mismo, toco un par de veces y espero a que este le abriera, pero no sucedió nada. Volvió a tocar y espero, pero nada. Un poco preocupado comenzó a llamarlo e igual no había rastro del japonés ¿abra salido? No, el no podría olvidar su salida ¿o sí?

-¡Kiku! ¿Estás ahí?- insistió elevando un poco su tono de voz. Saco su teléfono y marco al de la casa del japonés, repicaba y repicaba pero nada.

En eso se le ocurrió abrir la puerta a ver si por casualidad estaba abierta, le sorprendió mucho que la puerta se abriera, y le pareció bastante raro ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-Kiku…voy a entrar- aviso entrando completamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quitándose los zapatos, sabia de sobra que si el peli negro lo veía entrando sin su aviso se molestaría.

Se extraño al no encontrar rastro alguno de Kiku, volvió a llamarlo pero seguía sin obtener repuesta.

-De seguro y no esta- suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros un poco triste por el hecho de haber olvidado su "cita" pero aun le parecía muy raro el hecho de que la puerta se encontrara abierta, kiku era muy atento y algo asi no se le olvidaría jamas. En eso, Pochi se acerco al rubio, este se agacho con intención de acariciarlo pero el pequeño Pochi lanzo un ladrido y corrió en dirección a la habitación de su dueño, Arthur lo siguió por inercia incrédulo a lo que el cachorro quería mostrarle.

Al llegar se encontró con el japonés profundamente dormido, sonrió, se veía tan lindo. Se acerco y estando lo suficientemente cerca puso una mano en su mejilla notando que estaba más cálida de lo normal, cosa que le preocupo. Pochi lanzo otro ladrido esta vez mostrando el termómetro con el que había tomado su temperatura el peli negro anteriormente; Arthur lo tomo y observo lo que marcaba, luego toco la frente del que se hallaba dormido y concluyo que tenía bastante fiebre.

Salió de la habitación para buscar un trapito y un envase con agua, lo primero que debía hacer era bajar la fiebre del peli negro. Regreso a la habitación y coloco el trapito ya húmedo en su frente con sumo cuidado procurando no despertado. Se quedo sentado a su lado durante un largo rato observándolo mientras revisaba si su fiebre bajaba.

Una hora más tarde, Kiku abrió los ojos pesadamente encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeraldas que ya conocía de memoria.

-¿A-arthur-san?- quiso asegurarse intentando sentarse, el rubio le ayudo mientras asentía.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto un poco sonrojado, el ingles se aseguraba de que ya su fiebre no estuviera tan alta y le sonrió.

-Vine para que saliéramos, pero veo que no estás en condiciones- Kiku bajo la miraba avergonzado, había sido su culpa.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo, pero antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo, Kiku estornudo.

-Está bien, lo que importa ahora es tu salud- le dijo una vez ya pasado el estornudo para salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Kiku, por más tonto que sonara, no quería que el rubio se fuera, pero la verdad tampoco quería molestarlo.

-A prepararte algo de comer, debes tener hambre ¿o no?- se dio media vuelta para responderle, el japonés se sintió aliviado de saber que no se iba… un momento… ¿iba a cocinar? Quiso detenerlo pero el rubio le interrumpió- No te preocupes, buscare algo de sopa instantánea, sé que mi comida no es apta para ti para estos momentos- rio nervioso, por más que quisiera no iba a darle algo preparado por él y así salió hacia la cocina, Kiku se sintió más tranquilo y volvió a recostarse con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas, gracias a que aun la temperatura estaba un poco alta.

Al rato después, Arthur regreso con un poco de sopa que logro preparar, aunque le había costado trabajo hacerla. Noto que el japonés había vuelto a dormirse y que varias gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, dejo el tazón a un lado y con el mismo trapito las seco logrando que el peli negro despertada de nuevo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto mientras el otro volvía sentarse para tomar la sopa, este asintió, pero aun se veía débil. Comenzó a comer bajo la mirada del rubio.

-Gracias Arthur-san, perdone las molestias- una vez terminada la sopa, agradeció.

-¿Molestias? ¿De dónde sacas eso?- devolvió la pregunta mientras soltaba una risita- Sabes que si se trata de ti no es ninguna molestia- verifico, el sonrojo de las mejillas de Kiku aumento, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de sus palabras y también sus mejillas se coloraron- B-bueno era lo menos que podía hacer y no podía irme así como así- se excuso desviando la mirada, el japonés esbozo una sonrisa tierna que a pesar de estar resfriado al ingles le pareció adorable.

-Pero… nuestra salida…-susurro Kiku en forma de lamento, afuera hacia un gran día y por su culpa estaban atrapados dentro de su casa.

-Eso es lo de menos… lo importante es que estés bien- se acerco y beso su frente para luego volverlo a recostar y siguiera con su descanso.

Ya había anochecido y el japonés despertaba de nuevo, ya se sentía mejor pero aun le quedaba un poco de malestar, se pregunto por Arthur pero al verlo dormir a su lado no hizo falta que se preguntara mas; justo pensaba que el rubio iba a irse, pero no, siguió junto a él, cuidándolo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por él y agradecía que justo esa persona se tratase del rubio que se encontraba a su lado. Se levanto poco a poco para buscar una cobija y colocársela al rubio, dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y se recostó de nuevo a su lado.

Con alguien así cuidándote cuando enfermes, ¿Por qué no enfermarse todos los días? Para así pasar mucho más tiempo con esa persona.

**.**

Al día siguiente, Kiku se sentía perfectamente bien gracias a los cuidados del ingles, además, para su suerte el día estaba perfecto para así dar el paseo que tenían pendiente, pero…

-Arthur-san… despierte- movió un poco al rubio que aun se encontraba a su lado, este protesto y se cubrió totalmente con la cobija, el peli negro sonrió por el acto infantil de su acompañante- Vamos, hace un lindo día- quito la cobija y noto lo muy sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas, toco su frente deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba- Oh no… esta hirviendo…

Y así, vuelve a repetirse la historia.

Fin :3

* * *

><p>y eso es todo! xD nunca pense el poder escribir tanto a esta hora o.o me senti inspirada y a la vez que estaba haciendo todo mal xD<p>

pero en fin! espero les haya gustado :3

aqui les dejo el link del video para los que quieran verlo: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s a V a I L _ H C N M & l i s t = F L d A 6 k 3 3 i 3 N _ i e - g 5 T 8 n U l y A & i n d e x = 7 5 & f e a t u r e = p l p p _ v i d e o (junten los espacios twt)

si les gusto, dejen Review :3 asi me ayudan a mejorar n.n (pero no sean tan duros por favor ;w;) XD

saludos :D


End file.
